unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Darren
Doctor Darren is the school doctor of Wellston. Appearance Dr. Darren is a middle-aged man with blue hair, amber eyes, and blue scruff on his chin and on the sides of his face. He is always seen with a lab coat on, wears a black shirt under his coat, and wears brown pants and black shoes. Dr. Darren's speech and thought bubbles are usually in blue. When using his Nightmare ability or when angry, the text in his speech bubbles become bold and are in all caps. His eyes glow a bright yellow when using Nightmare. Gallery Personality Dr. Darren is an easily irritated person with a bit of a temper, especially towards the more troublemaking students. Because of this, he comes off as scary to most students. Despite this, he does care for the well-being of his patients. History Dr. Darren presumably treated most of John's injuries on the first day of school and has had to cure him every time he comes into the infirmary. Plot Beginning When he was first seen, Dr. Darren was reprimanding John for getting injured yet again and gave him a healing tonic that would heal John's broken arm. John tried to leave the infirmary, but the doctor knew better than to let John go out in his injured state and forced him to stay until his arm healed. Later, the doctor saw Seraphina come in and anticipated trouble, knowing that John and Seraphina are partners in crime, but let her in anyway. While John and Seraphina were hanging out in the back, Doctor Darren angrily left for reasons unknown, but not before warning John to stay put. It turned out that Doctor Darren left the infirmary after hearing Blyke and Isen fighting and proceeded to drag them towards the infirmary. Dr. Darren then gave them a good scolding and threatened to send them to Keene. When the two started to argue again, he permanently broke up the fighting by bashing their heads together. As Doctor Darren started to mention that both Blyke and Isen would have to face the consequences, Gavin crawled into the infirmary, bleeding and injured. Furiously, Doctor Darren looked at the bed and realised that both Seraphina and John were missing.Chapter 6 Suspension As news of Seraphina's absence spread, Doctor Darren made a bet with Keene to see how long John could go without being beaten up. Not even four hours after Seraphina left, John was already in the infirmary with a broken arm, ribs, and a black eye. Doctor Darren was in a good mood however as he won the bet. Fortunately for both John and the doctor, the tonics that Doctor Darren had been making could now heal injuries faster than ever before.Chapter 29 After John left, he was cornered by another group of students to be used as "target practice", but fortunately, Doctor Darren overheard this and intervened saying that he had a date that night and if anyone made him work overtime, they would be dead, including John. Monster Bonus Episodes A Typical Day After Crail fell through the roof, Darren thought to himself that he needed a new job.Bonus Episode Powers and Abilities Dr Darren stats.png|Doctor Darren's stats Doctor Darren Nightmare.jpeg|Dr. Darren using his Nightmare to scare Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and John. Darren is skilled with medicine as shown by how he made a concoction that can heal a broken arm in three hours. He is also strong enough to make the foreheads of two people bleed by simply bashing them together. Nightmare: Dr. Darren possesses the ability Nightmare which surrounds him with a black mist with red eyes. He uses this ability to intimidate students and is one of the scariest people in Wellston.Chapter 30 Quotes * (To John after John broke his arm) "How many times do I have to tell you to watch yourself? DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND?'"''Chapter 4 * (To John regarding his healing tonics) ''"'THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE I GET TO PRACTICE MAKING THEM. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."Chapter 30 Notes & Trivia * Doctor Darren is dating someone named Leilah.Chapter 32 * Like the other staff members, Doctor Darren knows about John's past. * Doctor Darren's ability didn't seem to work on John. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Wellston Staff Category:Elite-tier